Federated computing is an approach to an enterprise architecture that allows interoperability between semi-autonomous decentralized lines of businesses, information technology systems, and applications. Typically, this is achieved by coordinated sharing and exchange of information which is organized by models, which describe common concepts and behavior. A federated cloud computing is the deployment and management of multiple external and internal services to match business needs. A federation is a union of several smaller parts that perform a common action.
Cloud computing is the provision of dynamically scalable and often virtualized resources as a service over the Internet on a utility basis. Users do not have to have any knowledge of, expertise in, or control over the technology infrastructure in the “cloud” that supports them. Typically, users only pay for what they use, and can increase and decrease usage at any minute. Cloud computing services often provide common business applications online that are accessed from a web browser, while the software and data are stored on the servers.
Cloud computing customers do not generally own the physical infrastructure serving as host to the software platform in question. They typically consume resources as a service and pay only for resources that they use. The majority of cloud computing infrastructures consist of reliable services delivered through data centers and built on servers employing various virtualization technologies. The services are accessible anywhere that provides access to networking infrastructure. Clouds often appear as single points of access for all consumers' computing needs.
A virtual machine (VM) is a software abstraction of a physical computer system. Each VM may function as a self-contained platform, running its own guest operating system (OS) and guest software applications (processes). Virtualization software manages physical computer resources and redirects input/outputs (TO) from each VM running on the physical computing system from virtual devices provided by the virtualization software to underlying physical resources. Because VMs, as software constructs, are relatively easy to create, manage, and destroy, they are commonly used to provide computing resources in cloud computing environments.
Existing technology allows VMs to migrate from one cloud to the other. Each cloud is a collection of managed infrastructure supporting deployment and management of workloads such as VMs. One current solution establishes a layer-2 (L2) network tunnel between a private cloud and a public cloud, referred to as a stitched L2 network for inter-cloud VM workload migration. However, such a stitched network may not perform the needed Internet protocol allocation, Internet Protocol administration and management (IPAM), which can result in Internet protocol (IP) conflicts and/or duplicate IP addresses. Further, the above solution may form new IP addresses for devices located in the remote cloud that are within the same range, as that of the devices that are located in local cloud before they expire due to lack of communication between the remotely located machine and the local machine. Furthermore, the above solution may not reserve leases or expire them on a remote cloud. In addition, the above solution may not generate reports for IP addresses rolled out at a remote cloud. Also, the above solution may not delegate IPAM to remote server. Moreover, the above solution may not support dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP) and may not perform location aware packet routing (domain name system (DNS), Internet traffic steering, file transfer protocol (FTP), file share and the like).